


Memories

by insertwittyname



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: (it's more implied), Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Trans Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Growing Up, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 07:58:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertwittyname/pseuds/insertwittyname
Summary: They both struggled with themselves and others.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this had Robert going through a lot more shit, but I thought I would give him at least a decent childhood. So, enjoy the far happier version of this fic!

The boy looked at his sister curiously, “What are you doing?”

His sister looked at him from the laundry hamper, which she had camped out in with her pillow and blankets, “Watching TV.”

“Why’re you in the hamper?”

“I wanna be.” She shrugged and went back to watching TV. The boy smiled and tried climb in with her, only to be pushed back out on his butt, “Get your own!”

He pouted, but got up and went to his room to get his own hamper. It was too tall, not one the four-year-old would be able to climb into in the first place, let alone being able to watch TV in it comfortably. A search through his closet let him find a shoe box, and he thought he’d be able to use that as a hamper substitute, so he grabbed a pillow, his baby blanket, and his favorite rabbit doll before joining his sister in the living room. Once the pillow was set up against the back of the box, he sat in it, his little butt barely fitting inside as he covered up and starting to watch TV while cuddling his rabbit. After a few minutes like that, he heard his mom laughing.

“Honey, why are you sitting in a shoe box?”

The boy looked up at her, “I wanna be.” He went back to watching TV while his mother got her camera and took a picture of the two of them sitting in a hamper and shoebox like it was completely normal.

~*~

The boy smiled as he watched his baby brother sitting on the sand during his first trip to the beach. He himself didn’t remember his own, but his mama told him he cried the whole time. Now, though, he loved the beach. He loved watching the water, building sandcastles with moats and seashells that were supposed to be the windows, his papa letting him lay on his stomach in the water like a big, hairy pool floatie.

He was busy eating his PB&J sandwich under the shade of their umbrella when he heard his brother fall. Being the good big brother he was, the boy was by the crying toddler’s side even before their mother. Once his brother was in her arms, however, the older boy was devastated by what he saw.

His brother had destroyed the sandcastle he’d worked all morning on with one fall. All of it gone in an instant, like it never happened. He started crying, too, more out of disappointment that it was gone than anger at his brother; after all, it wasn’t his fault, he could barely walk on his own. While his eyes were closed, he felt himself being lifted by his father, who was gently rocking him and rubbing his back.

“Hey, kiddo, you’re alright. There’s plenty of time left to build a new one. I’ll even help.” His dad said softly.

The boy sniffled and looked at his dad, who was already gently wiping the tears from his face and eyes, “Really?”

“Yeah, really.” They sat down together where the old castle was and started building one even better. The boy quickly forgot his old heartbreak in a pile of rapidly growing sand, now complete with more towers and a little flag when his dad found a leaf in the sand. When it was done, his dad pulled him into his lap, “There. Still upset about your other one?”

“No, this one’s way better! See, the soldiers can stand on these little parts and shoot arrows down at invading soldiers like they did in the medieval days. Right, papa?”

His dad laughed, “That’s right, Bobby. Just like the medieval days.” He looked over where the boy’s brother was toddling towards them and smiled, “Careful, pal. Don’t wanna knock this one over, too.” The toddler giggled as he was pulled in to sit on their dad’s other thigh next to his brother. The boy smiled as he watched his brother play in the sand, grabbing fistfuls of it and throwing it towards the ocean. As they watched, the baby took a fistful of sand, looked at it for a moment, then tried to eat it.

“No!” The boy was quick to get the baby’s fist out of his mouth, trying to wipe the sand off his little tongue as he laughed, “Sand isn’t food, silly!” Their father laughed at them, kissing both of their heads.

“I guess he’s gotta learn somehow.”

“Not like this, papa!” The boy smiled and shook his head, standing and taking his little brothers hand to walk with him towards the water, “C’mon, Alex, let’s go wash off your hands.”

~*~

“Mama, why do I gotta wear a dress?” The boy pouted as he looked at the pastel blue, frilly mess on his bed.

“Because we have to look nice for this wedding. Your uncle only gets married for a second time once.” He heard his dad laugh from the hallway as he tied his tie.

The boy looked at his dad and pointed to his tie, “I wanna wear one of those like daddy, mama!”

His mom sighed as she took the dress off the hanger and helped the boy take off his Spiderman pajamas, “You’re a girl, you can’t wear ties. You wear dresses like other girls.”

“But I don’t wanna!” The boy whined as she put the dress on him, “I wanna be like daddy, and daddy doesn’t wear dresses!”

“Well, if you were a boy, you could be.” She was beginning to sound more exasperated as she zipped the dress up and spun him to look at her as she assessed it.

The boy thought for a moment, then found the perfect solution, “Then I can just be a boy.”

She frowned at him, “You’re a girl. Period. Now let’s go do your hair.”

*

The wedding went by without any issues, and the boy was happy when he got to play with his sister and cousins during the reception. They all ran around and played spy, with the boy being the one in charge of stealing the edible flowers from off the cake before it was cut. As they sat around in the coat room eating the flowers the boy had stolen, they talked about what they wanted to be when they get older.

“I wanna be a boy when I’m older.” The boy said, and the faces his cousins gave him for it made him nervous.

“You can’t be a boy, you’re a girl!”

His sister, the oldest out of all of them, looked at them with her serious face. It was the one she always gave them when she wanted to make sure they knew she was in charge, “She can be a boy if she wants to be. I wanted a brother more than a sister, anyway.” And that was it. Once she said that, it became acceptable for the boy to want to be a boy. He was so glad to have her on his side.

~*~

The teen watched carefully from behind his locker as they passed by. At this point, he wasn’t completely sure if he was jealous of him or her, but he was jealous anyway. The two of them, his best friends, were happily in love and practically flaunting it as he held her waist and flirted with each other between classes. The teen couldn’t say he was surprised; he was on the football team, she was class president. It was a wonder they were friends with him at all, being the brooding, smoking delinquent he was. He spent more time researching Bigfoot than at parties or pep rallies.

She turned her head and he instantly went back to getting his books from his locker before heading over, casual smile back on his face, “Ready for English?”

“Yeah, one second.” She kissed him one last time, smiling at her boyfriend, “See you tonight?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He kissed her forehead and let her go, and the teen looked anywhere but at them to avoid witnessing the obvious googly eyes for each other. When the two of them were done saying goodbye for a couple hours, she and the teen headed off to their classroom.

“So, you two…you’re really happy?” The teen asked, the hand not holding his books now shoved into his pocket and fiddling anxiously with the pocket knife he found hidden there. It had been his grandfather’s and was gifted to the teen when his died. Having it with him reminded him of all the times they played together on his farm, or when he had been taught how to ride a horse by himself at eight.

She smiled fondly and nodded, “We are. Don’t worry, though, we can find you a girl. I’m sure Tracy wouldn’t mind you taking her out, maybe going to homecoming with her. We can double date this weekend if you want.” She smirked and nudged the teen, and he let out a nervous laugh.

“Heh…Yeah, thanks.” He tried not to look as disappointed as he was. Tracy was cute, but he didn’t like her like that. If he wanted to keep up appearances, though, he had to find a girl to date, at least until he could find a way to deal with his feelings for some of the guys that wouldn’t lead to him doing things in the bathroom he wasn’t supposed to do at school.

And yet, he knew he wouldn’t be able to stop looking at boys how he looked at girls. It was clear, he’d always felt that way. He didn’t even care about the person’s gender; as long as they were cute and not an asshole, he wanted to kiss them and hold their hand, that’s how it had always been for him.

“You okay, Rob?”

The teen looked over at his friend and smiled, opening his book to get ready for class, “Yeah, never been better. You gonna give me Tracy’s number or what?”

~*~

The teen paused in the store in front of the men’s clothing section, eyeing an Evanescence t-shirt there. His sister noticed he had paused and followed his gaze back to the shirt, “If you want it, get it. You could probably pass it off as your boyfriend’s shirt if you had to.”

“I don’t have a boyfriend, you know that.” He smiled at her.

“Sure you do, he lives in another state, you met at summer camp when you were a kid and were pen pals ever since. At least, until you fell head over heels in love with each other.” She slowly got even more dramatic as the story went on, and she gasped, “But it’s a forbidden love, our parents disapprove and have banned you from talking to him. All you have left is the Evanescence t-shirt he sent you before it was brutally ended. And at night, you hold it, imagining one day you’ll be able to run away together, or die trying.” She looked hopeful, then snorted a laugh, “But I’m sure the parents won’t care, they’ve accepted that you’re goth anyway.”

The teen laughed at it all and shook his head, “You’re ridiculous, Mary. And Evanescence is basic goth, anyway. Goth for beginners.”

“Just trying to help you out. Now c’mon, there’s a sale on lipstick, I wanna try to get a new color for my date next week before the good ones are gone.” She pushed him towards the shirt, so he grabbed what he assumed was his size and headed to the makeup counter with her. 

He hesitated before asking her quietly, “Remember back at Uncle Dave’s wedding, how I said I wanted to be a boy when I grew up?”

“Yeah. Still wanna be?” She glanced at him before going back to trying to decide between red and hot pink lipstick.

The teen took a deep breath, “I think so. I just…don’t like being called a girl. It feels wrong.”

His sister shrugged, “Cool, I have a weirdo brother instead of a weirdo sister.” She winked and hesitated before looking at him seriously, whispering, “Are you gonna tell the parents? I mean, you saw how they reacted when your one friend said he was gay.”

He shuddered a little at the memory, “Probably not. God, why do Catholics have to be such assholes?”

She gave him a look and put the red lipstick back, “Watch it, I’m Catholic, too. I’m just under the wild assumption that people can do whatever they want with their lives and bodies. And if you wanna be a guy, then go wild. Just be happy.”

“Thanks, Mary.” He smiled, very relieved with how she reacted. Her opinion was really the only one he truly cared about, “I was looking at names and I think I like Damien.”

“Yeah? That one of those Victorian names I saw you researching in the library?” She raised an eyebrow at him.

He smirked at her, “Actually, it’s not. It didn’t even start being used on a wider scale until the 1950’s. So, ha.”

She laughed a little at him, “I love you, but you’re weird.”

“Better to be weird than normal.” He shrugged as they put their lipsticks and his shirt on the counter to be paid for, “Makes life more interesting.”

~*~

The man put the collar on his leather jacket up as he headed out of the funeral home to smoke in private. The room inside was suffocating him between relatives he barely knew crying and saying how hard it must be for him and his brothers without their father. He took a long drag of his cigarette as he watched cars go by from the steps, wiping at his eyes to keep the tears he’d been trying to keep in from escaping. He wasn’t ready to be fatherless, but fate was a cruel mistress. Or however that stupid-ass saying went.

“You doing okay?” He looked up and found his youngest brother in his large puffy winter jacket, looking as cold as the man felt.

He sniffled and nodded, putting his brave face back on for his brother, “Yeah. Go back inside, I’ll be in in a second.” He finished up his cigarette and got out another, lighting it and making sure to blow the smoke away from his asthmatic brother, “Don’t want you catching cold.”

His brother sat next to him anyway, the preteen resting his head on the man’s shoulder, “Do you think he went to heaven?”

The man smiled at the thought, “If there is one, he’s first in line to get in, kid.”

The preteen laughed a little, “You think so?”

“I know so, kid. I know everything, remember?”

“Sure, Robby, whatever you say.” His brother laughed again and looked at his cigarette, “Can I try that?”

The man shook his head a little as he took another drag, “Nope. Strictly for adults who can run more than ten steps without having to use an inhaler. Sorry.”

His brother frowned, “That’s not fair.”

He looked down at his brother, “I think the fact that we’re twenty and twelve years old sitting outside in the middle of winter to avoid the funeral of our saint of a father shows pretty well that life isn’t fair.”

“Can’t you let it be just this once?”

The man sighed and looked at him. He wasn’t in the mood for his brother to hate him today, so he handed him the cigarette, “There.” His brother inhaled, and coughed immediately, dropping it in the snow in an effort to grab his inhaler. The man couldn’t help but chuckle, “See? Not as cool as it looks, is it?”

His brother shook his head as he put his inhaler away, “You won’t tell mama, will you?”

“And get in trouble for letting you smoke? Not a chance, kid.” He scoffed and stood up, “Let’s go, should be starting soon.” The younger boy nodded and stood, his older brother’s arm around his shoulders as they went back inside to face the endless tears, tissues, and ‘I’m sorry for your loss’s.

~*~

The teen cried as he sat on the bed in his childhood bedroom. This couldn’t be happening, he couldn’t let it happen. But the proof sat there in front of him, taunting him with the fact that his entire life as he knew it was over. He held his stomach, hating that there was now another life growing there, one that he didn’t expect, didn’t want.

He wasn’t ready to be a parent. He was only seventeen. He was supposed to finish high school next year, go on to college, get a career in engineering and make a fortune. But now, one little test had put an end to those dreams and replaced them with visions of diapers, desperation, and a dead-end job. That is, if his parents didn’t kill him first.

“You okay, Dames?” He heard his sister enter his room and he scrambled to hide the test.

“Y-yeah. I’m alright. Just…boy issues.” He laughed a little. That wasn’t entirely false, either, since the only boy he ever had sex with had just moved across the country with his family last week. He would have to raise this baby alone.

His sister clearly didn’t believe him as she frowned more, “What are you hiding?”

He considered trying to hide it, but knew it wouldn’t be any use. He could never hide things from her, “I’m…I’m pregnant.”

Her eyes widened as she sat next to him, “You’re sure?”

“Pretty sure. I’m two months late, I’ve been throwing up, and I just took a test.”

“Fuck, man…” His sister sighed and thought a moment, “Well, looks like you’re moving in with me. Start packing, I can help you get your things over tomorrow after class.”

The teen frowned, “But…”

She looked at him seriously, the same look she used on their cousins so many years ago, “It’s either that or let the parents kick you out and live on the street. Take your pick.”

He nodded a little, starting to cry again as he rested his head on her shoulder, “Oh god, what am I gonna do…?”

“You’re gonna go to a doctor, figure out if it’s too late for an abortion, and decide form there. If you keep it, I guess we’ll raise it together until you’re able to support it on your own. But no way in hell am I gonna let my brother and niece or nephew suffer on their own.”

“Thank you…” He sniffled and looked up at her, “Thank you so much, Mary.”

She smiled a little at him and kissed his forehead, “Of course, Damien. Now, c’mon, we gotta get you packed.”

~*~

The man was terrified. He stood in shock, unsure for once of what to do. He’d never been in a situation like this, and he felt like at any minute he would throw up and pass out. There was so much screaming, yet people kept rushing around him trying in any way to help as if ignoring it.

“Sir, she’s ready to push.” Robert snapped out of his trance and nodded at the nurse.

“O-okay…” He made his way over to his wife, who had just stopped screaming for the first time in twenty minutes. She looked at him and gripped his hand tighter than he previously thought possible. The man attempted a smile at her, but she only looked angrier as he spoke, “You ready?”

“I fucking hate you.” She growled and leaned her head back on the bed, “You just /had/ to forget a condom, didn’t you?”

He laughed a little and kissed her head, “Hey, you’ll be okay. Now let’s have a baby.”

*

He screamed. It felt like he was being torn in two, even with the medication he made sure they gave him. His sister’s soft reassurances went in one ear and out the other as the pain became almost unbearable.

*

His hand was broken, he was sure of it. There was no possibility it wasn’t, but he also wasn’t about to have her let go just so he could get some blood flow to his fingertips again. She screamed out every curse word she knew, calling Robert every name in the book for having gotten her pregnant, but he just smiled and kissed her hand.

*

It was impossible. He was going to die on this table, he was sure of it. The doctor said he only needed to push one more time and the baby would be out, but he didn’t think he could do it. He cried softly, leaning his head against his sister’s hand as he whispered that he couldn’t do it. In true sisterly fashion, she rolled her eyes and said he had to now, he was about nine months too late to go back on this, making him laugh a little. And so, with one last push…

*

The cries seemed to echo out through the room, both from his wife and the baby. He smiled when he saw her, bloody and covered in some other type of liquids, but still beautiful. He cut the cord and she was handed to him in the blanket so he could show his wife. Even with the baby screaming, he couldn’t help but feel nothing but pure joy in that moment. It became so much, he started crying as he looked down at her, cooing to her and making so many promises to her in that moment.

*

He couldn’t sleep at all, no matter how hard he tried. The teen didn’t want to ever stop looking at his little boy. He hummed quietly as he brushed a little lock of the baby’s dark hair to the side as he slept peacefully in his father’s arms. With a glance over to the door, the teen noticed his sister walking in with some snacks from the vending machines, “You hungry, Dames?”

“Not really, but thank you.” He smiled at her and went back to softly rocking the baby, “He’s so beautiful.”

“He is a looker. Gets it from his aunt.” She winked and sat in the chair next to the bed.

The teen chuckled and shook his head, still admiring the sleeping baby and whispering to him, “I love you so much, honey. Never forget that.” The baby stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up, and the teen smiled a little wider at him. There was no way he could ever be happier than right then, he already knew.

~*~

The man winced when the light turned on as he attempted to sneak into the house. He didn’t move, though, and refused to look up at his wife.

“Where were you? And I know there’s no way you were working until midnight, so don’t even try that.”

He sighed, “The bar. A few guys wanted to go out, I didn’t think I would be out this late.”

“Your daughter missed you. Do you know how hard it is to say you don’t know when she asked why daddy isn’t here to kiss her goodnight?” She stood in front of him, and he had to look at her face. There was more concern there than anger, but it was still obvious she was crying.

“I’m sorry. Next time, I’ll at least call.”

“Ha! Next time…” She shook her head and looked like she couldn’t bring herself to look at him, “There shouldn’t be a next time, Robert. Val needs her father, she loves you. Be there to act like you love her, too.”

The man scowled, “I do love her, don’t you ever imply that I don’t.”

“Then why can’t you at least be home for dinner and go out after? It doesn’t take much for her to be happy.”

“Let me know the next time you work a twelve-hour shift and then talk to me about not being around enough, okay? I make sure there’s food for her to have for dinner, so if I need to go out every once in a while and relax for a few hours, I’m gonna do that.” He stormed away to take a shower, leaving her crying in the living room.

~*~

The man hummed softly as he helped his son put on his shirt for picture day. Once it was on, he moved back a little and smiled at him, “You look so handsome.”

“Daddy, do I gotta wear this?” His son pouted as he pulled at the uncomfortable collar.

“Every other day of the year you can wear anything you wish; today is the only day I get to see you in nice clothes.” The man frowned a little and picked him up, taking him to the bathroom to fix the child’s hair, “Now, you have to be careful not to ruin them during recess. Can you do that for me?”

His son nodded a little, “Can we go to the park after if I don’t get them dirty?”

The man smiled, “Of course, my dear. The second I get home from work, we will go to the park, I swear. Now, let’s get you to school.” He watched as his son ran to get his Scooby-Doo backpack and Avengers lunchbox from the fridge. The man put his growing hair in a ponytail, wondering briefly if he should cut it now that he was fully out as trans. While he liked his hair like that, it was still too easy for people to misgender him if they already knew he wasn’t a cis man. Either way, that was something to ponder when he didn’t have to get to work and drop his son off at school.

*

As the man held his son’s hand and led him up to the doors of his classroom like he did every day, some of the other kids complimented the young boy on his old dress shirt and pants, ones his dad claimed that they used to wear a long time ago. The man himself smiled and knelt down to be almost eye level with his son when they got to his classroom, “See? Everyone agrees you look very nice.”

“Okay, daddy. Can I go to class now?”

“Only if you give me a kiss goodbye.” He hugged his baby, who giggled and tried to squirm away.

“Lemme go, I wanna go to class!” He struggled for a few moments before giving in and giving his dad a kiss, smiling at him, “Now can I go?”

The man smiled and kissed his son’s head one more time before standing up, “Yes you can. Have a good day, my sweet boy. I love you.”

“Love you too, ma—daddy!” He said as he toddled off to join his friends. The man watched as he went, smiling to himself and thanking whichever deity blessed him with such a wonderful child.

~*~

The man stared into his glass blankly, all rational thought gone along with the many other drinks that came before his current one. He had other places to be, he knew that, but he couldn’t bring himself to move from the barstool to get there. Hell, he was convinced if he even tried, he would end up falling immediately. He was thankful that no one was bothering him, at least until he felt a hand on his shoulder. The man practically growled as he spoke, “Leave me alone.”

“Now, is that any way to speak to a lady?” He saw someone sit down next to him and decided to give her his best glare, but she didn’t move, “You look a little lonely, want some company?”

“’s it look like I want company?” He slurred as he downed the last bit of his whiskey, which was quickly replaced by another.

The woman frowned but didn’t budge, “Trust me, you do. And even if you don’t, I’m not leaving you alone when you look a few more drinks from dying of alcohol poisoning.” She took the new glass of whiskey and downed it herself like it was nothing despite his protests.

“Bitch…” He mumbled and tried to get the bartender to give him a new one, but she was already paying his tab and helping him off the seat.

“Time to go home, big boy. You just moved in next door, right?”

The man stumbled next to her, hiccupping a little, “You married to the stuck-up Jesus freak?”

The woman laughed and nodded, “Yeah, unfortunately.”

He laughed a little too loudly for the quiet neighborhood, “That mus’ suck.”

“It’s not ideal, but I’ve got kids to think about. Can’t really get divorced now.” She huffed and hiked him up a little higher to keep his feet from dragging too much.

The man stayed quiet, remembering where he was supposed to be. The funeral. His daughter was there without him, and he should be there with her as much as it hurt him to see his wife’s body, lifeless. He started crying just at the thought, and the woman stopped to look at him, “Hey, you okay?”

“She…she’s gone…” He cried, head hung low, “She left and it should’ve been me…”

The woman didn’t know how to help other than to rub his back and help him into his house once she got his keys out. She dropped him, still crying, on his bed and sighed, “Do I have to stay here until you go to sleep so you don’t hurt yourself? Looks like you got a lot of knives here.”

And that moment, the front door opened and slammed closed, startling the woman. Not a moment later, a young woman stormed into the room, “Did you bring him here?”

“Yeah, I…he was drunk and it didn’t look like he’d make it—”

The young woman nodded, “Alright, I’ve got it from here. He’s my dad.”

The man sat up as much as he could, sniffling as he spoke, “’M so sorry, Val…”

“Yeah, I know.” She looked at the woman, “Thanks for getting him home, but can you leave now? I have a drunk man to deal with.”

The woman stuttered a little, nervous around her for reasons she didn’t understand, “Y-yeah, no problem. Uh…if you need anything, I’m right next door.” Then she left.

The man looked up at his daughter, but she was unfazed by his miserable face, “I know it’s hard, dad, but you aren’t the only person who lost someone. You can’t keep doing this shit, it’s selfish.”

“I…I know…” He looked down at his hands.

She glared at him and shook her head, “And I know you won’t stop, because you didn’t even when mom was still around. Just…go to bed, I’m tired of looking at you.” And she walked out of the room. The man crawled under the covers and cried himself to sleep. When he awoke the next morning, he was completely alone, his daughter having gone back home.

~*~

“Dad, I’m going to my friend’s house for a while.” Lucien poked his head into the library, where Damien and Robert were both reading on the couch, the long-haired man’s legs laying across the older man’s lap.

Damien frowned a little out of confusion, “Very well. Where did you get that shirt?”

Lucien looked down at his Evanescence shirt, “Oh, I found it in the basement the other day. See ya later.” He closed the door and left for the evening.

Robert looked at his fiancé, who still looked confused as he stared at the door, “Something the matter?”

“No, just thinking.” He smiled at Robert, “I was unaware I kept that shirt. It’s older than he is.”

“Kinda looked like it.” Robert chuckled and went back to reading some book about cryptozoology. Damien kept looking at him fondly and thinking about how lucky he was to have both him and his son. After another minute like that, Robert looked up again, “Alright, why are you staring at me now? You’re actin’ weird.”

Damien chuckled, “My dearest Robert, are all my actions not strange in comparison to the average man? At least, so I’ve been told.”

“You’re actin’ weird compared to how you usually act, then, smartass.” He rolled his eyes at him.

The younger man shrugged, “I rather enjoy having you around and am very grateful to be with you.”

Robert smiled a little at that and leaned over to kiss him once, “Real sappy, nicely done.”

“Mm, thank you. I try.” Damien hummed happily as he kissed back, “If only you did, too.”

“Excuse me, I learned the symbolic meanings behind numerous flowers for you so I don’t mess up bouquets on our anniversary. If that ain’t love, I don’t know what is.” Robert smirked at him.

“You’re right, I apologize. You are the epitome of romance, Robert.”

“Damn right I am.” He leaned forward and kissed him again, books long forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: a few of the oneshots in this are actually things from my own life. Somewhere in the many, many boxes of pictures we have lays one of my tiny butt sitting in a shoe box watching TV, and another of my little sister trying to eat sand on her first trip to the beach.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked it! Yell at me in the comments if you didn't (or if you did, I love comments so I can provide y'all more of that sweet, sweet content)!


End file.
